


(if you're wondering if I want you to) I want you to

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [12]
Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Dark Comedy, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Terry and Korvo have to go to a parent-teacher conference and Korvo gets thrown off his game when Terry calls him his husband even though they've been married for over a year.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Series: written because I'm lonely, melancholic, gay, yearning, aching, and pining and– [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712041
Comments: 15
Kudos: 227





	(if you're wondering if I want you to) I want you to

**Author's Note:**

> title from Weezer song of the same title! it has their energy. 
> 
> my brother asked me to make this.

“Terry, wake up.”

“Why?”

He feels Korvo’s hand stroking his face. If he hadn’t been woken up so early, he would have enjoyed it more, maybe he’d pull Korvo back in bed. But he was too tired.

“Today, we have to go to the replicants’ school for a parent-teacher conference.”

“Ugh, why?” Terry considers just going ‘fuck it’ and pulling Korvo in, but Korvo’s already one step ahead of him, holding his hand to stop him. This is nice.

When Terry finally opens his eyes, he looks up to see Korvo standing over him. 

“Because apparently, it’s mandatory.”

“Fine.”

Terry slumps out of bed and changes into a different shirt. This one says “Slayer” to signify some rock band even though he meant to get one with a gnome meme. 

When they head to the office, the principal and some teacher are arguing with the replicants over something with “freezing kids mid-TikTok.” Whatever that meant.

“Oh, look, your parents are here. Now, we’re going to tell your gay dads about how much you misbehave and then you won’t be allowed to watch Drag Race or whatever children of gay people watch,” the teacher spits out.

The replicants give each other blank looks, uncaring.

“Actually, they watch more Queer Eye, if anything,” Terry says, settling into a chair and then pulling the one next to him out for Korvo to sit in. What a gentleman.

“You are Jesse and Yumyulack’s parents, right? Not something else? We’ve mistaken kids’ drug dealers for parents and parents for kids’ drug dealers,” the principal looks at them with a twinge of anxiety.

“We’re a little bit of both, mostly parents,” Korvo responds, staring the principal down. Terry wasn’t sure if he was doing it to intimidate him or if he was just being Korvo.

“I’m not even going to ask….Your children are out of control. The boy has been shooting the other kids and not even with bullets like the ones the white kids get away with. And the girl...well, she doesn’t stop him...and–”

Terry looks at Korvo and they both nod to each other as if they had communicated telepathically and had come to a consensus in their minds without having to say a word. It was like they could tune out the rest of the world and it was only just the two of them. This happened a little too often. 

Then, Korvo speaks up before the teacher can get a word out after the principal finishes his extensive list of grievances. 

“Our repli– uh, children likely have been misunderstood by the other students. Maybe they’re being bullied by them. Have you considered that?”

“Ohhh, how would you like the school board to know that you’re aiding and abetting hate crimes in your school? You guys would get so cancelled!” Terry yells. 

“Yeah, that’s not woke,” Jesse adds.

“Totally,” Yumyulack mutters. He and Jesse high five and exchange devious looks.

The principal and teacher turn to each other in worry. Like they’ve just been caught committing a crime or they’ve realized that they could actually not get away with something for once.   
  


“It’s not our fault that the kids act the way they do. It’s their parents’ faults. So your children’s unruly behavior is on you both,” the principal drones. 

Korvo doesn’t say anything as Terry crosses his arms and shoots back, “It is your fault that you let them act like that to our kids. So fix this or my husband will shoot you with his liquid ray. And then, we’ll tell the janitor to mop up the puddles in your office.”

Terry’s voice was completely serious. The most stern tone Korvo had ever heard. This was a side of Terry that he rarely ever saw. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t find it extremely attractive. Korvo hears the replicants mutter “he’s going all ‘mom talking to the manager Karen’ mode,” but he’s too shocked by how much Terry caught him off-guard with just his voice. If Terry’s the mom, then that made Korvo the dad. 

And wait, what did he just say besides the threat? Husband?

Well, yeah, they were Earth married, but that was for tax purposes, right? That’s what they had said when they signed the papers. But then again, the more Korvo thought about it, they did act very much like an actual married couple. Hell, they sleep together in the same bed and they’re raising two children together. Also, they were very handsy with each other. There also was the occasional kiss and the way Korvo looked at Terry like he couldn’t live without him and he would never want to know what that felt like. 

So yeah, they are married. But he hadn’t thought about it much until now. Just hearing Terry call him his husband was enough to halt Korvo and make him lose his edge for a bit. He remained quiet as the principal and teacher bullshit their apology and promised to let the replicants off scot free. 

They let them have the rest of the day off and they all head home in the Prius. 

“Can we get McDonalds?” Jesse asks.

“No, we have food at home,” Korvo says as he rolls his eyes, facing Terry, expecting him to agree. But then he remembers that Terry’s the one driving. And before he knows it, he and the replicants are all chanting, “McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!”

When they pull up to the window, Terry asks Korvo what he wants and when he says “one black coffee,” Terry calls him a “square” but gets it for him anyway.

They return home and the replicants go back up to their room for “sibling bonding time,” which was just them sitting on the floor, eating their food, and pretending that they were with Anne Frank in the attic with the Pupa as they watched the people in their wall scurry around like they were in an ant farm. It was a game they had made up as a ploy to get them to be quiet and get along for once.

That left Terry and Korvo with the rest of the day to themselves. 

Korvo decided to go back to doing ship repair and Terry kept him company while he lounged around and didn’t help, which was their routine. 

“Can you hand me that tool, Terry?”

“You’re a tool.”

“No, I’m your husband,” Korvo snarks, then softens his voice. “Apparently. You’ve never called me that until today...Did you mean it?”

Terry scoffs, “Of course I meant it. That’s what you are. You’re mine. And also, I saw a show where the mom did that and they let the kids go without any trouble. And it worked in real life!”

_You're mine._ He thought about it. He was _his._

Korvo smiles as Terry rambles. He secretly loved it when Terry would talk animatedly about anything and everything, but he hadn’t said it to him outloud. 

“And then, at the end, Archie got killed by a bear and then came back! Also, he and Jughead have something going on, but no one wants to confirm it….” Terry drifts off and then stops to look at Korvo. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, it’s just that I just love listening to my husband talk.”

Terry made an excited little noise, then jumped forward to wrap his arms around him in a tender embrace. Korvo sighed, melting into his touch. 

“And I love my husband for listening,” Terry whispered softly.

When they pull away, Korvo can’t take his eyes off of him as Terry keeps his hands on his shoulders to hold him close. Another moment in which the rest of the world faded away and it was only just the two of them passed. 

Then, Terry’s leaning into his space until Korvo mutters, “What are you doing?”

“I thought you were sending me signals,” Terry echoes what he had said after he shot him with the Dumb Ray. Now, they were both on the same level, not under any influence and he was reciprocating. Korvo couldn’t believe it.

“What if I was?” Korvo whispers, then he closes his eyes and leans into Terry’s touch as they kiss. And it feels like his heart is electrifying and he never wants to let go.

Because he’s happy for once, with his husband, as they kiss in the house they lived together in, with their replica– no, their children. And Korvo feels a rush of warmth inside as he thinks about how far they’ve come since their old lives ended.

They end up taking a break from repairing the ship, their excuse being that they had done enough for the day and they could stand to spend some more time on Earth if it meant that they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> "your Slayer t-shirt fit the scene just right" - it's from the song so that's why Terry's wearing that


End file.
